


Why the Confusion?

by zensama



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Confusion, I didn't do stories for the past 3 days lmao, Non-binary character, Other, Rowvember 2020, Saints Row 2 - Freeform, Veilverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zensama/pseuds/zensama
Summary: The Boss has wonders about the notoriously mythical Deadringer, a member of the Saints' inner circle, the Outcasts.
Kudos: 1





	Why the Confusion?

**Author's Note:**

> Rowvember Day 4 - Confusion

Jade knows her position.

Jade knows her duty.

Jade knows what’s expected of her.

However, she does not know how she's supposed to take back Stilwater with these recruits. She knows that after putting such expectations of being a big, bad gangster, many would turn up who had never picked up a gun in their lives. That she could deal with, after all it is her job to train them. There is a limit however to what she can do with weaklings and braindeads who can’t control their temper.

Jade cannot bind them to her in loyalty by befriending them; to make something of them for it is important to maintain the chain of command. She will have their respect and ignore their jokes and train them into a force that could fight the new gangs. No matter what Gat says, she’ll prove she can get them all in order.

After all, she doubts anyone is more aware than her that the news from the front is hardly good. Jade may have been a kingpin's daughter, subtly brought up to be in the criminal underworld but that does not mean that she cannot suppress worry about her father's legacy completely. Not that she doubts that her father will be disappointed, her long family traditions of gang life will not fail in the face of these hotheads.

This then is no time for distractions. Why her mind keeps focusing on this member, Deadringer she does not understand. An enforcer with no real identification and they are just a figure with a massive frame, dressed in leather or latex with a gas mask on at all times. They had first came to her attention in the middle of a party when they had showed up in the Purgatory's main room reading a comic book at the mini bar. When approaching the enforcer, they greeted Jade in a different form of communication. A tape recorder. It had slightly reminded her of when her best friend, Brody didn't speak most of the time back when Julius was running the Saints, but she couldn't imagine any mute person carrying a tape recorder around them daily. There was an eerie, uncomfortable aura about it, too. The voice that speaks for Deadringer was clearly one of those infomercial ladies with a voice and tone that's meant to keep people at ease, possibly Deadringer's botched attempt to make their presence less intimidating. Although It's have been said by many of the Saints that they have a kind heart and will turn a blind eye to help the citizens of Stilwater, nobody would want to be around them for that long which may have hurt their feelings.

So, it’s not really that strange than Jade keeps thinking about them. In fact, it’s perfectly justifiable. She should probably keep her distance away on her free time though, really. No need to give anyone the wrong idea.

It’s just that sometimes her thoughts about the enforcer, well, if it had been some sort of persona to hide away from authorities or past life, perhaps this wouldn’t be too odd at all and the reason would be really very obvious. Who really knows though? 


End file.
